La cita
by ColorsInTheSky
Summary: Azula tiene una cita después de ser dada de alta del Asilo mental, pero ¿qué podría salir mal? Salvo un Zuko sobreprotector, un Ozai alterado y la nación del fuego hecha un caos.


**Disclaimer:** Avatar no me pertenece.

 **Autor:** ColorsInTheSky

 **Género:** Family/Humor

 **Rated:** K+

 **Resumen:** Azula tiene una cita después de ser dada de alta del Asilo mental, pero ¿qué podría salir mal? Salvo un Zuko sobreprotector, un Ozai alterado y la nación del fuego hecha un caos.

 **Nota:** ¡Por fin! Luego de casi 2 años ausente volví, he de decir que estoy muy oxidada y me cuesta bastante algunas cosas, sobre todo el hecho de que mi computadora murió por lo que no me queda más que ir a algún Internet y muchas de mis actualizaciones ahí estaban. Esta historia era un One-shot, pero lo tuve que dividir para que me de tiempo de escribir subir los capítulos, ya que la escuela me esta matando, pero aún así quería aprovechar mi inspiración, la actualización lo más probable es que este el martes o miércoles porque ando corriendo de un lado a otro y apenas tengo tiempo de hacer cualquier cosa.

Bueno dejando atrás ese hecho, decidí hacer un fic de humor con un Zuko todo preocupado por su hermana y claro también a un Ozai todo loco porque su "princesita" esta saliendo con un chico, obviamente habrá OoC y OC, pensando en que Ozai adoraba a Azula y me pregunté si este seria celoso con su hija, si bien en la serie se ve que Azula besa a un chico en la Isla Ember (mi capitulo favorito) su padre no esta ahí y aunque a Zuko le vino valiendo eso, me pregunte si en un futuro preocupado porque su hermana es "mentalmente inestable" también se preocuparía por algo así xD, bueno sin tanto parloteo les dejo el fic.

* * *

 **La cita**

Zuko caminaba de un lado a otro como león-pantera enjaulado y se mordía las uñas de vez en cuando, pensando en lo qué hará, se parte la cabeza una y otra vez pero ninguna idea llega a él, esta tan concentrado pensando que no se da cuenta de que alguien abre la puerta.

—Zuko ¿qué está pasando?, recibí un comunicado urgente y…—El señor del fuego voltea la vista hasta toparse con un Aang más alto que la última vez que lo vio, su voz ya ha embarnecido y ya no es la de un niño.

—Aang es algo grave, por lo que necesito discreción—la puerta tras el avatar es cerrada y Aang sabe que las cosas son peor de lo que imagina.

—Zuko me estas asustando ¿qué paso?—pregunta alarmado.

Los minutos parecen interminables hasta que el actual Señor del fuego Zuko se atreve a hablar…

—Azula tiene una cita…

***O***

Aang y sus amigos se parten de risa mientras ven como Zuko frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos claramente enojado y resentido con el que se supone que es su mejor amigo, piensa que tal vez la situación es todo el karma acumulado por querer atrapar al avatar.

Katara es la primera en dejar de reírse y confrontar la situación—Pero es que Zuko, no lo entiendo ¿por qué te preocupa tanto que tu hermana salga con alguien?

Zuko está cada vez más molesto, tal vez debió pedir consejo a alguien más.

—Es solo que no sé qué tipo de intensiones tiene ese tipo con Azula—frunce el ceño y voltea la cara indignado.

Sokka que apenas para de reír le mira como si no lo creyera—Eso es estúpido, si tiene otras intensiones tu hermana la "loca" lo chamuscaría en menos de un segundo—de repente otro ataque de risa llega.

—No es eso, es solo que…ella de verdad parece…"interesada"—no encuentra otra palabra adecuada para eso.

—Claro tu hermana, la que fue capaz de conquistar Ba Sing Se ¿no será otro de sus trucos?—repone Toph.

—Yo también lo creía en un principio, pensé que había tenido una recaída o algo así, hasta que…—Zuko traga y luego suspira tratando de calmarse—la vi riendo.

—¿Riendo como lo desquiciada que esta?

—Sokka—regaña Katara, aunque internamente está de acuerdo.

—No, esta vez no reía de esa forma, ella reía—el maestro fuego cierra los ojos y rememora—como nunca la había visto reír y luego se sonrojo, ¡Se sonrojo!—repite alterado.

—Bueno, pero aún así no es para tanto—la bandida ciega mueve la mano de forma restándole importancia al asunto—aquí lo importante es ¿quién es el pobre desgraciado?

—No, desgraciado lo voy a hacer yo si le pone un dedo en Azula—murmura con enojo Zuko provocando que los demás se vean entre ellos sin entender. El señor del fuego toma un profundo respiro y continua—Es el nuevo doctor que llego—dice con amargura.

Todos jadean—¿E-e-el de la tribu agua?—chilla Katara.

—Si, ese—su ceño se frunce más.

—¿El que te pidió audiencia hace como un dos años para ser sanador en el asilo menta?—Sokka ahora parece alarmado.

—Entienden lo que digo—gruñe Zuko.

—¡P-p-pero si es guapísimo!—chilla nuevamente Katara ganándose una mirada de desaprobación por parte de Aang.

—Y su voz es tan varonil—suspira la maestra tierra.

—Y tiene un buen cuerpo—murmura Mai quién por primera vez desde que Zuko reunió a todos sus amigos y a su novia, decide hablar.

Todos los hombres en la habitación ruedan los ojos y gruñen internamente celosos.

—Bueno entiendo que a ella le guste—todas demás chicas asienten ante la respuesta de la maestra agua—pero ¿Cómo se pudo fijar en ella?—se cruza de brazos, mientras el Avatar frunce el ceño.

—Lo mismo me pregunto yo, tal vez es una jugarreta—el malestar crece en el señor del fuego.

—Pero Azula a tenido otras citas antes—remarca Mai.

—Si, pero nunca la vi tan interesada, además eso era antes del Asilo mental y ahora ella parece estar mucho mejor y si recae por esto…—"nunca me lo perdonaré" quiso añadir.

—estas siendo melodramático, es solo una cita ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?—una Azula riendo como maniaca y quemando todo el reino paso por la cabeza de todos—De acuerdo, pregunta estúpida.

Y en ese momento todos comprendieron la preocupación del señor del fuego…


End file.
